Rosette Raina Falco
"Life is cruel and unfair. So you have to be crueler and make your own rules. And even then, break those." ''-''Rosette, a.k.a. Rain, speaking to her sister-in-law, Victoria, before starting her training. As a 5th year Slytherin, Rosette is a misunderstood teenage girl that has matured ahead of her age because of the experiences she has endured. English by birth, American by adoption, she is mostly left alone by her cold and aloof aura and watches all with calculating eyes. Appearance S hort for her age, skinny, blood red hair with snow white streaks, and mix-colored eyes(left being a sky blue and right being a jade green) with angular sharp features. She is widely known to dye over her hair to keep it a pure red color and wears a blue contact over her green eye to appear more normal and to hide from those that still seek her after the massacre of her family. Out of school, she is usually dressed in corset-like tops, skinny jeans, hightop converse, and dark green robes. While in school, she dresses in the school uniform but is known to keep her converse on, even though she has recieved mutiple detentions for dressing "out of uniform". Personality "She has your typical hard stone heart because of all she's been through. But if, and that's a big if, you get into her heart, you'll never have to look over your shoulder 'cause she'll always be there to protect you." -Cooper talking about his sister as she leaves for her first year at Hogwarts. As a young child, Rosette was known for her kind heart and warm smile. Growing up in a house full of people, she took pride in being a pacifist and believing the world can unite under a banner of peace. Sadly, this side of her would not last. After losing her family, she was sent to America and placed into their foster care system and was sent into a cruel world she did not know fully about. As years of abusement went by, both mentually and physically, she began to lose hope in the world and closed herself to all but those closest to her. Because of being a child of abusement, she holds a soft heart for children, especially those that are foster children and/or orphans. While she is alone with her family and close circle of friends, Rosette is known to be sly, mischievious, and slightly insane as she has a habit to say: "There is a difference between sane, crazy, and insane. One person for each is standing on top of a huge building. The sane person would have to be pushed and would be crying and screaming all the way down.'' The crazy person wouldn't care if they're pushed or jump off, they wouldn't make a sound either. Now, the insane person would jump off and laugh hysterically all the way down. I would jump off, laugh hysterically, and sing 'I believe I can fly'."'' Life Before Hogwarts Hayden: ''"Are you afraid of the dark?"'' Rosette: ''"Absolutely terrified."'' -Rosette revealing her fear of becoming the same as the people who hurt her and other children. From her birth to the age of nine, Rosette was raised by her biological parents and full-blooded siblings in her home country of England. After a tragic fire that took her parents and younger siblings, along with the suppose death of her older sister, Rosette was sent to America and raised within their foster care system. During her years in the system, which ranges almost three years, her age being of nine to eleven, she spent time in eight different homes until she was adopted and given a new name and forgo her birth name. While with her fourth foster home, she was able to find her older half-brother, Luke, and she gain many allies along the way in the system. But also, during her time in America, she gained enemies. After many close calls, which resulted in the deaths of many of her allies, including her adopted parents, she was sent back to England alongside her half-brother, his wife, Jennifer, her adopted brother, Cooper, and his wife, Victoria. Adoption When she was in her early eleventh year of life, Rosette was adopted by the Falco Family and gained a new father, mother, and older brother. As to keep her safe from her brirth family's enemies, she was given a new name on her adoption papers and a new life. Sadly, while this did keep her safe from her old enemies, this gave way to some new ones with new battles that ended with her losing her new adopted parents. Family Birth Family Born Rain Angelica Valourus to Joseph and Abigail Valourus, two pure-bloods, she was well-loved and cared for by her biological parents. At the time of her birth, her parents already had an older daughter, Edith, four years old at the time of Rain's birth, and Abigail had a son, Luke, age nine at the time, from a previous relationship. Later on, her parents would have a son, Zachary, when she was four, and another girl, Ami, when she was eight. Rain loved her family very much: playing chess with her father, weapon training with her mother and older sister, sharing stories with her younger brother, and watching over her younger sister. After losing her family, she was very devastated and was in a comatose-like state for about six weeks before she found information that she had an older half-brother that had lived with his father instead of their mother. As she and her older brother grew closer after they had found each other, Rain took him as her new guardian and was estatic to find that they had many similar interest. Adopted Family During her time with her eighth foster family, Rain was adopted by them as her older brother could not take her in as it could bring unwanted attention on her as being the sole survivor of her family's massacre. She was taken in by the Falco Family, a pure-blood family, which consisted of Steve, his wife, Nora, and their son, Cooper, who is eight years Rain's senior. During the adoption process, she was given a new name to keep her hidden from past enemies. Rosette, fastened from her favorite flowers, roses, and Raina, who was her distant direct ancestor, Annabelle Raina Valourus, who she was originally named after. Before the lose of her adopted parents, Rain, now named Rosette, was close to them, learning the game of politics from them and being a natural at it with her sharp tongue. Rosette and Cooper took to each other as brother and sister instantly as Cooper was an only and lonesome child and Rosette was at this point starved of affection that she only recieved from her older half-brother, Luke. Familiar When she was ten years old, Rosette was given a male, gray and white Alaskan Klee Kai puppy from her brothers and their significant others for companionship and protection. Rosette instantly took to him and named him Thor, after the Norse God of thunder, lighning, stormsm oak trees, strength, destruction, fertility, healing, and the protection of mankind. The two soon had a familiar bond and Thor is known to always be at Rosette's side, always ready to protect her from all harm. Because of their bond, the two now have a mental bond that allows them to know where the other is at all time and, due to Rosette's natural mix-colored eyes, Thor's own eyes became to different color. Relationships Biological Parents Rosette was very close to Joseph and Abigail Valourus, her biological parents, learning how to play chess and other strategically games from her father and being taught to fight from her mother. As the second child to two single children from very rich families, she was named her father's hair after her older sister, Edith, was named their mother's heir. Full-Blooded Siblings Being the second oldest child to four children, Rosette was fortunate to experiance being a younger and older sister. She could be found training alongside her older sister with their mother, being taught strategy games by her father with her younger brother, and spending time with her infant sister. Her closest sibling was her younger brother, Zachary, as they both shared similar appearances that isolated them from regular children that teased them terribly for their coloration(having natural snow white streaks in their hair and having mix-colored eyes). Hayden Christopher Rosette first met Hayden during her stay with her second foster family. He saved her life as her foster parents were about to sell her as a sex slave and they instant became best friends, Hayden taking a role as her protector, causing Rosette to call him her "guardian angel". Hayden is two years older than Rosette and followed Rosette as she was moved from home to home. Luke Donarks Luke is Rosette's older half-brother and the two met when Rosette was with her fourth foster home. Luke had been trying to find Rosette since the massacre of their family caused by Luke's father that was jealous when Abigail choice Joseph above him. The two are very close and are known to have similar personalities. Luke is ver overprotective of his younger sister and hardly leaves her side out in public. Adopted Parents Rosette was adopted by Steve and Nora Falco when they discovered all the horrors she had gone through during her two years with the system. Rosette looked to Steve and Nora as a daughter would her parents and called them her "saviors". She learned politics from her adopted parents as they were advisors to the Minister of Magic over in America and quickly became known for her knowledge in the political field. Cooper Falco Cooper became Rosette's older brother when their parents adopted her and they quickly took to each other as a brother and sister would. Cooper would normally be by her side, similar to how Luke would be. He, Luke, and Hayden began to consider themselves Rosette's "knights", or protectors. Cooper and Rosette share similar interest in the politic field and could be seen together discussing nominations, votes, and laws. Sister-in-laws Luke's wife, Jennifer, and Cooper's wife, Victoria, became sister figures and main female role models to Rosette as they met. Rosette is closer to Victoria as they share similar backgrounds, Victoria having lost her parents and was separated from her younger brother, Justin, who she has not found yet. As Rosette grew up, having lost both her biological and adopted mothers, the two women took it upon themselves to educate her to be a young pure-blood woman. Magical abilities Rosette is known for her skill in verious fields of magic. Dark Magic: As a pure-blood, Rosette was taught in the field of the dark arts, a field of magic based on spells that harm the victim. Without the choice of the Unforgivables, she is known for casting a powerful Reductor curse, a blasting curse, and is strong enough to even control Fiendfyre. Defense against the Dark Arts: Unlike others who study the Dark Arts, Rosette took the time to learn, understand and be able to use the couteraction to such harmful magic. Transfiguration: Rosette, while being able to be above average in the skills of transfiguration, has achieved the ability to transform into her inner animal(animagus), an osprey. Charms: Rosette knows much in the field of charms, it being her second favorite class. She began learning at a young age from her sister-in-law, Jennifer(who was a Ravenclaw), and took to it immediately. As a fourth year, she achieved to produce a corporeal patronus(a dire wolf), which is known that many adults could not achieve.' ' Potioneer: Rosette is vastly known to be well-adapt in the field of potion making. Taking after her biological mother, who was a potion mistress, she could create difficult potions, such as the Draught of Peace and Felix Felicis, at a young age. Non-verbal and wandless magic: As a pure-blood, Rosette was taught to use non-verbal magic as soon as she can to have an advantage over opponents and fellow schoolmates. Being a child to powerful pure-bloods, she also soon learned she had the ability to use some of the most basic of spells wandless and as she grew up, she trained herself to do more difficult spells wandlessly. Duelling: As most disputes between pure-bloods were resolved in duels, Rosette was taught to duel at a young age, first with hand-to-hand combat, then with weapons, and finally with magic. She trained under her half-brother, Luke, who was known to be one of the most powerful duelest of his age and who was once world champion. Possesions Thor: Rosette's familiar, a gray and white, mix-colored eye Alaskan Klee Kai. Wand: Yew, dragon heartstring, 9 1/4 inches Dragon Necklace: A Valourus Family heirloom that holds a small hidden poison-covered blade inside it's tale. Red Rose: A custom-made blood red sports bike that Rosette built with Luke. It has a red rose painted on it's right side. Category:5th Years Category:Slytherin Category:Characters